The field of the present invention is toilet seat rings and covers and methods of fabrication thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to toilet seat rings and covers that have cellulosic cores overlaid by a polymeric material bonded thereto.
Typically most toilets, sometimes referred to as water closets or commodes, have a ceramic bowl fixture which is affixed to a bathroom floor. On top of the bowl and typically pivotally connected thereto is a toilet seat assembly including a toilet seat ring. When the toilet seat ring is in a lowered position it supports a buttocks region of an occupant above a top rim of the bowl. Pivotally mounted on top of the toilet seat ring is a toilet seat cover. Initially, toilet seat rings and covers were fabricated from cellulosic materials such as wood, compressed wood flour, hemp or other natural organic materials and covered with paint.
The toilet seat is exposed to moisture, bodily fluids, highly caustic or acidic cleaning chemicals and normal wear and tear through usage. To protect the toilet seat from its environmental exposure, and for aesthetic reasons of color, the toilet seat is typically coated with paint. Chipping of the paint can leave the toilet seat unprotected and exposed. The exposed toilet seat becomes more susceptible to the growth of fungi and/or bacteria, which is undesirable. Additionally, exposure tends to cause toilet seats produced from wood, wood flour, hemp or other natural cellulosic byproducts to disintegrate, thereby reducing the useful life of the toilet seat.
As mentioned previously, most toilet seats are pivotally connected to the toilet bowl. Often the toilet seat is pivoted to an upright position to allow for cleaning of the bowl or for enlargement of the target area for urination by a male user of the toilet. It is not uncommon that being pivoted from a generally upright position to a lower position, causes the toilet seat to be acted upon by gravity and be slammed down on the top of the toilet bowl. To prevent damage to the toilet seat and bowl on being pivoted to its lower position and to aid in the support of the toilet seat ring slightly above the upper rim of the toilet bowl, the toilet seat ring is provided with bumpers. The bumpers can be attached to the toilet seat ring by the use of threaded fasteners. However, the use of threaded fasteners tends to be disadvantageous in that the threaded fasteners must be placed in counter-sunk holes to prevent marring of the toilet bowl. Additionally, the bumpers can sometimes become loose and separate from the toilet seat ring after a certain amount of usage. Attempts have been made to attach the bumpers by press fitting, however, typically the press fit bumpers are less secure than bumpers attached with a threaded fastener. Additionally, the threaded fasteners when exposed to moisture can sometimes rust or corrode and generate an unsightly stain which is exposed for viewing when the toilet seat is pivoted to its upright position. The fastener corrosion can also sometimes cause unsightly rust stains to be deposited on the top of the toilet bowl rim.
Hinge ears are also attached to the toilet seat by threaded fasteners to provide for pivotal attachment of the toilet seat to the toilet bowl and for pivotal attachment of the toilet seat cover to the toilet seat ring. The aforementioned disadvantages associated with connection of the bumpers to the toilet seat ring again appear in the connection of the hinge ears to the toilet seat ring. Additionally, chipping of the toilet seat ring paint adjacent the connection of the hinge ears can cause the toilet seat ring to be exposed to moisture and disintegrate the connection.
In an attempt to overcome some of the disadvantages associated with cellulosic toilet seat rings and toilet seat covers, toilet seat rings and covers of polymeric materials have been brought forth. Most polymeric toilet seat assemblies are not nearly as susceptible to damage from exposure to moisture and chemicals as are cellulosic toilet seats assemblies. Polymeric toilet seats can be tinted to a desired color. Accordingly, painting of polymeric toilet seats can be eliminated. Polymeric toilet seats are less dense than toilet seats made from cellulosic material. There is a customer perception that polymeric toilet seats are lacking in quality as compared with toilet seats made from cellulosic material due to the lightness of polymeric toilet seat rings and covers.
It is desirable to provide a toilet seat ring and/or cover that is fabricated from a natural cellulosic material such as wood, wood flour or hemp, which is less susceptible to damage or degradation from exposure to moisture, cleaning chemicals, and the wear and tear associated with normal usage of a toilet seat.
To make manifest the above noted desire, a revelation of the present invention is brought forth. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a toilet seat assembly which includes a toilet seat ring and seat cover. The toilet seat ring has a core of cellulosic material such as wood, wood flour, hemp or other natural cellulosic material. The cellulosic core by virtue of its material constituent has the density, weight and inherent strength typically associated with high quality toilet seats.
The toilet seat ring has an upper and lower surface. The lower surface, which faces the toilet bowl has incorporated therein integral bumpers. Encapsulating the toilet seat ring cellulosic cover is a bonded polymeric overlay. The polymeric material is preferably, polypropylene plastic. The plastic overlay has integrally formed hinge ears to allow the toilet seat ring to be pivotally connected with respect to the toilet seat bowl. In a similar manner, the toilet seat assembly is provided with a toilet seat cover. The toilet seat cover includes a plate-like core of cellulosic material. The toilet seat cover core is also encapsulated with a plastic overlay covering. The plastic overlay covering of the toilet seat cover incorporates hinge ears to allow the toilet seat to be pivotally connected with respect to the toilet seat ring.
The toilet seat assembly of the present invention provides the strength and quality characteristics of cellulosic material toilet seat assemblies, while at the same time enjoying the durability benefits of prior polymeric material toilet seat assemblies.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of preferred embodiments which refers to the accompanying drawings.